1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Death, The New Black
Death, The New Black Season 1 Episode 10 Originally aired on November 6, 2011. Rocked Out Way to Die #'307' On May 11, 2005, In Denver, CO. A rock climbing instructor who leers at and gropes his female students is forced to help a man (who weighs 250 pounds) learn how to rope climb. The rock climbing instructor is too distracted by his female coworker to notice that the 250-pound man is slipping. The rope wraps around the instructor's neck, nearly strangling him to death. He tries to get out of it by cutting the rope, but this only succeeds in making the fat man fall on top of the instructor. The instructor dies of a broken neck and brain hemorrhage. Alt names - Between a Rock and a Dead Place Branched Out Way to Die #'520' On July 16, 2008, In Pittsburgh, PA. A man films videos of sexy girls firing weapons in hopes of having them go viral. Startled by an ejected shell casing that fell into her open cleavage (she was wearing a spaghetti-strap tanktop), one girl fires her Uzi at random and hits a tree branch overhead. The branch breaks and impales the man through the chest and into his heart, causing his death. Alt names - Uzi-Daisy My Chemical Romance Way to Die #'785' On August 8, 2009, In Bullhead City, AZ. A scamming couple posing as a toxic waste disposal company transport barrels of 2,4-Dichlorophenol at a local dump. When the boyfriend complains about dumping, his bitter girlfriend takes over and dumps the waste herself. She then trips on a discarded toilet and gets a mouthful of the toxic sludge from the barrel, filling her lungs and killing her from a combination of drowning and poisoning. Alt names - Trashed Suffer-cated Way to Die #'820' On November 16, 2003, In Montreal, Canada. An obsessed cyclist is forced to take care of the dog his girlfriend left behind when she abandoned him. During his training in an altitude tent, the neglected dog (noticing the cyclist's water bottle on top of the tent) jumps up and shuts off the air supply. The cyclist desperately tries to get out, but ends up making the altitude tent fall to the floor (doorside down) and the man suffocates from lack of oxygen. Alt names - Cheating Edge Heart Beat Down Way to Die #'109' On March 18, 1956, In Boston, MA. A convicted murderer confined to a mental hospital is given electroshock . He fakes being catatonic in order to take a nurse hostage and try to escape. While climbing the boundary fence, he suffers a fatal heart attack caused by a change in cardiac rhythm due to his treatment. Alt names - Shocking Behavior Leave it to Seizure Way to Die #'173' On March 23, 1999, In Las Vegas, NV. A stripper who pickpockets her customers has a grand mal seizure while dancing in her cage under the strobe lights. She dies when she bites the tip of her tongue off, swallows, and chokes on it. Alt names - Great Seizure's Ghost You've Got Dead Male Way to Die #'294' On June 18, 2006, In Chicago, IL. A vandal rides around a neighborhood and smashes mailboxes with a wooden baseball bat while his girlfriend drives. One previous victim, a retired metalworker, has reinforced his box with a steel post; unable to destroy it, the vandal pounds on it until his bat breaks, sending a splinter into his heart. Alt names - Face Plant Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.1000-ways-to-die-death-reborn.